


Heart Of My Everything

by LissaWho5



Series: Sanders Sides 25 Days Of Christmas 2018 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: But Like Modern Day Fantasy, Fantasy AU, Human AU, M/M, Magic AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: “Everyone knew the story of the fallen Amino yet no one knew truly what had happened back then.Of course, this was only story told. You must also know what has been lost in time. Lost to all except the three people knew what really happened.”-Patton and Logan are magical beings created to protect Earth. But Logan has been locked up for thousands of years as he tried to commit heinous acts. But he's returned and will he be able to change now? Or will he try to go back to his horrible ways? And how do Virgil, Roman, and Thomas fit into this complicated things that happened way before this? Well let's find out together in the story of mischief, magic, but most importantly: heart.





	1. The Beginning

This is a story of change. Of how two men that own a bakery, a man lost in time, and a young wizard who ends up dealing with issues that started before he was born.

But to understand that you must understand the story that everyone is told.

There was once to beings of magic were created to protect the Earth and all who inhabit it. Made to guide the creatures to live a good path and were made to balance each other. Where one didn’t understand, the other understood. 

These two spirits became known as Amino and Cordis.

Amino was known as the logical one. He came to things with n unbiased opinion and viewed things in an objective sense, and was realistic in his beliefs. He viewed Earth and it’s creatures, not as a gift, but in a calculated way that given enough variables, any form of life can arrive. He guided people in strategic ways and how to be practical. 

 

Cordis was the one to represent emotions, represent the moral sides of things. He was swayed by emotions but also knew how to handle them. He found beauty in life and in Earth. He guided creatures in morality on things that weren’t black and white. Things that weren’t easily understood. 

 

The two ruled together for many years, having existed before man, before many animals. They lived on a plane separate from theirs, in a plane of magic where they were created. They would observe from there, appearing when people needed them. Of course, they can’t solve everything, but they tried their best.

But Amino grew resentful of this. He grew to hate humans, hate their wars and their asking for help. He thought of himself as better than them. Better than whatever he had to do with them. 

So he made a plan to rule man, to control their minds and hearts so there would be no conflict as there would be no thought to cause this conflict. He would be in control and would leave them to emotionless husks. Like he was as he felt nothing.

But he was stopped before he could truly start. Cordis found out his plans and tried to talk him out of it. But he couldn’t be reasoned with. So an epic battle was fought.

The battle was long, lasting days. Both weary at the end. But Cordis had outwitted Amino, slaying him. Saving humanity in that process. He then protected alone, but after a while, he stopped appearing on Earth. No one knowing where he went. Some said that he lived in the magic plane alone now, he too had grown to hate humans. Others said he had died, that without their balance, the other lost his power. Other said that he simply gave up that life and reborned himself as a human.

Everyone knew the story of the fallen Amino yet no one knew truly what had happened back then.

-

Of course, this was only story told. You must also know what has been lost in time. Lost to all except the three people knew what really happened.

One was Cordis himself.

One was Amino

And one was an immortal wizard who was in love with Cordis.

Amino wasn’t dead, you can’t kill a near God, at least not easily. He was simply imprisoned for 1000s of years. 

Cordis hadn’t gone. He merely adapted. Being the god for everyone had been hard. So he eventually lived solely on the magic plane he and Amino had spurred from. Guiding from afar. 

But he would appear on Earth every now in then in a human form. He was allowed to have fun. He was social after all. He felt the most alive when he could to meet people, when he could be human too, if only for a minute. It was the people he loved.

The people had imprisoned his first love for.

He would date, never seriously though, until he met a wizard, nearly 200 years ago.

This wizard was an antisocial 150 year old man. But he didn’t look a day past 30. His eyes were chocolate and he was one of the most powerful magic users to exist. He had been cursed with immortality, so the 150 years had left him a bit antisocial. 

But then he met the most beautiful man he had met. He was the closest thing to perfection he had ever seen. He fell in love and he trusted this man more than anything. 

This man was Cordis. They learned who each other were. They still loved each other. Of course, they did, their love was a pure kind. Cordis took them to the magic realm, where they could love without worry of being judged, as people could be so cruel to love they wanted or didn’t understand. 

Cordis showed The Wizard everything he knew about the plane. Including the wall that magically changed to tell their story. The wall told the story of Cordis and Amino’s creation and told of the battle. It told all that had happened since then. And when The Wizard moved in, he joined the wall as well. 

They lived separate from humans but still guided the humans from their realm. The Wizard only grew to see their beauty more, unlike Amino, who grew to hate them. He became to more practical guide though he was notably more emotional than Amino.

By the time modern-day came, they grew bored of the plane, (As while is help beauty and power, it was also quite dull after a while) and decided to live among humans. They took human names that were admittedly unique.

The Wizard became Virgil and Cordis became Patton. 

They moved into a house with a lot of property, far away enough that they could get away, but close enough to a city that they could socialize. They then opened a small bakery in that city nearby. It was a good business and they were comfortable and happy.

Then something incredible happened.

They would go to the magic plane every now and then to make sure nothing had changed. And things never did. But one day they had gone but when they were there they heard a cry. It was the cry of a baby. 

They found the source and found a baby alone in the center of the plane. Patton immediately cradled him.  He held him tight and both Virgil and Patton agreed to take him home. 

They named the child Thomas.

After Thomas’s 1st birthday, the magic plane started to change. People of magic started appearing, houses were built. Not all of them had magic and those who do aren’t as powerful as Patton and Virgil. But they were happy there. Governments and leadership were formed as the population grew. 

Patton and VIrgil continued to live on Earth with Thomas, but they would go back to the plane now and then, deciding to have Thomas be raised in both lands. 

Now Thomas was three years old and things were looking up. He turned out to be very powerful, having bursts of magic that he couldn’t control yet. These rarely happened but when they do, they could be quite powerful if Patton or Virgil weren’t around to cancel out the magic with another spell. But they could raise him. They had many experiences and things to teach. 

Of course, there will be issues but nothing that they can’t handle. In either world, they would always fight for their joy and they had it. 

Things would be good.

Except for one thing,

 

Amino will be free soon. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amino awakens and sees the changes that have been made.

A light shone inside a wooded area near a regular suburbs that you could find nearly anywhere. Out of the dark blue light emerged a man, a man known in myths and legends, a man known as Amino. 

He walked around taking in the surrounding area. It was different how he remembered Earth, t wasn’t bad mind you, in all honesty nothing was bad to him, as in nothing was good.Good and Bad are subjective things and Amino was the objective. There was simply things that were advantages to him and his goals, and things that weren’t. Things that would be objectively beneficial and things that weren’t. He left the feelings and things like that to Cordis. 

Speaking of Cordis, he was the reason that he was here. The other had left a note outside of Amino’s prison telling him to use his powers to come to these coordinates, which were close but far enough away to avoid suspicion of Amino arriving, with then a set of directions that lad that what he assumed was where Cordis was residing. 

He didn't know why Cordis wanted to see him. He must still be a fool if he thought that Amino wanted to talk to him. No he had a much different goal in mind. 

He walked there getting there relatively quick, or at least he thought it was. Time wasn’t very much a object to him. He was basically a God who had been resting for 1000s of years. He was in no way tired.. He and Cordis didn’t really need sleep. 

He arrived at a home. It had two stories and many decorations in front of the house. It looked new and was surprisingly plainer than Amino expected, Cordis alway tried to decorate, much to Amino’s confusion. 

He was starting to doubt this being the right location (not that he was was wrong, he followed the instructions to an T, but he was sure that Cordis may have messed up.) but nonetheless he decided that it would be beneficial to at least investigate. He went up to it and knocked on the door. A few footsteps were heard and the front door opened revealing man that was definitely Coris.

He looked different, he had broader shoulders and was more muscular, not in a six pack way but in a buff way. His hair was now light blue and he was wearing. But he had the same face and the same eyes that he knew all too well. 

“Cordis,” He said dully, no emotion inflected in his voice, “You’ve asked to see me here, in this dwelling, may I come in.”

Cordis smiled at him, "Hello Amino! And yes of course come in." He stepped aside and let Amino in. He closed the door. And guided Logan to the living room.

"Amino, I knew you would be coming. I could sense it. So I wanted to talk to you the first possible opportunity. I feel it would be the best for me to catch up."

"Cordis, I don't see why that would be necessary. If you felt that I was rising, I want to know why you didn't go ahead and prison me once again. Wouldn't that be the most logical thing for your cause? But I am almost certain I know why."

Cordis sighed,  "And what is that reason Cordis?" 

Amino looked at him, trying to be intimidating, finding that being effective. "You thought that maybe I'd change. Maybe we could go back to how things were. You were always one to hang on to sentiment." He then stood up moving over to Cordis, Cordis getting up and moving away. "But I thought you would not that that couldn't be. And I hold the same mentality that in order to move over and start my plan again is that I must destroy." He backed Cordis up against a wall at this point, but he didn't looked scared. In fact he looked annoyed and slightly amused staring amino dead in the eyes. What a fool, thought Amino. "Sorry to cut this reunion short, but we must part. So goodbye Cordis." Logan went too summon his sword. 

But it didn't come to him. 

He tried again and again but it never came. He began to be filled with rage and he looked to Cordis, "What have are you doing to this."

"I'm not doing anything right now." Said Cordis, "But I did something  long time ago. Did you really think that I would let someone who has your mind and power and is on a power trip free into a world that isn't prepared for him? And one who wants to kill me? Are you that convinced that I'm a fool or are you an idiot after all?"

More rage filled Logan but he quickly repressed it, not that it was hard, he had mastered that way back when.

"Fine we can discuss things. Fill me in and tell me what has been done.

Cordis nods and guides him to sit back down on a couch. 

"So a lot has gone down since back then. Where do I start?"

That was good question, where does one start with this. 

"Preferably with what you have done to me. 

Cordis grimaces slightly. "That's the easiest thing to explain. Well, when I imprisoned you,  I realized that one day you would be returning and there would probably be a fight. And I would want to avoid that if at all possible. So I changed the conditions of your imprisonment."

Amino gave him a look, "So what is it."

"To put it simply, I depowered you. I basically cursed you so that you basically have become that of a normal witch. Your abilities are limited and while you can get more powerful, you'll never be able to get back to how you were back then. And Iet you keep some things, like immortality, weapon summoning, and other things that aren't inherently harmful to me or could be beneficial."

"You did what to me? You took away my magic?"

"Did you not hear me? You still have magic, your just not as powerful. And like I said you could get more powerful than you are now with practice. ANd I'll write down for you the things you can do still."

"How do I know you are telling me the truth? You said I can still summon weapons but I couldn't just now. And how "

"You can still. Just not to me, or anyone I care about. I've casted a spell of protection on us. So that people such as you, can’t hurt us. As well as a tracker spell so that I can find you. And it may be beneficial as it allows you to have self defense, but I don't see why you would need it. But better safe than sorry."

"How did you get this powerful Patton? We were hardly equals when we last fought, I was already much more proficient in magic of this type."

"It became my job to protect the Earth alone after you were gone, do you think I wouldn't take precautions? I'm childish, not an idiot like you think I am So I made a plan, trained and sharpened my skills so that I could continue to protect that Earth and those who inhabit it. LIke I always have, as we use to." He then gets up, "Come on, I'll show you too your room."

Amino looks at him confused. 

"What did you think I was gonna just let you go out into a world that's changed so much, heck even the plane we use to love in has changed. But that's plenty of more stories and right now my husband should be home soon." 

“Husband?”

Cordis chuckled at Amino’s confused look, “Yes I remarried. You thought I was going to be heartbroken forever?”

Maybe Cordis wasn’t as much of fool than Amino originally thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback! This story is such an experiment for me lol and I love to hear what you all think. If you want to talk to me about this AU or my writing in general, you can find me on my Tumblr, lamp-calm-sanders


	3. First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amino meets someone new, this someone happening to be Patton' husband.

Amino looked around the room Cordis has led him too. The room was simple, the walls were white, the bed had a simple dark blue bedspread. There was a window on the wall across from the door, as well as a brown desk, a decent sized closet, and a bookshelf that was empty aside from a few knick-knacks that Amino didn’t recognize.

He heard noises downstairs, like walking and talking.One voice was Cordis, another was a deeper voice that he didn’t recognize, who he assumed was Cordis’s husband. He decided to go ahead and meet the new man, prepared to figure out who he was replaced by and if the man had any idea what he was messing with by marrying somebody who was powerful. 

Then he remembered how Patton was smart enough to predict what Logan would try to do when he was released and was able to take away most of Logan’s powers so it may be better for now to trust Patton’s judgement. 

He made his way downstairs and saw the young man. The man had brown hair that was dyed purple in the front. His eyes were a dark brown that seemed to hold wisdom that seemed beyond then the age he appeared. Those eyes happened to be looking at Amino in a look that wasn’t a glare exactly, but one that was telling Amino to proceed with caution (Which almost made Amino roll his eyes, who does he think he is?)  He had a bit of eyeshadow underneath his eyes that gave off a raccoon-esque look. His skin was light brown and had freckles all over it. He was a bit chubby and he wore black pants with a purple shirt and a purple and black jacket that looked a bit like patchwork. Before Amino could say anything to him, Cordis spoke up. 

“Amino, this is the husband I told you about. Virgil, this is Amino. My ex.”

“Salutations. I am Amino, the power that shows reasoning, logic, planning, and the best use of magic.”

Virgil smiles at him with a slightly crooked smile. “Sup, I’m Virgil. Wizard and husband to Patton for 150 years.”

Logan’s usually neutral expression became one of surprise. Virgil snickered. 

“I know, I’m older than I look.”

Logan recovered and became neutral. “Why did he call you Patton?”

Cordis shrugged, “Amino and Cordis aren’t exactly common names anymore, so I changed it up. Keeps me from sticking out to much.

Amino rolled his eyes then turned to Virgil,  “I assume then that you are a magic user? Or at least are familiar with it?”

Cordis lit up. “Virgil is one of the best Wizards I’ve seen in my life time. He’s very powerful and he’s helped me so much in protecting the planet. He’s the best.” He looked at Virgil with what could be described as heart eyes.

Virgil was a blushing mess and he mumbles, “I was just gonna say I’ve been doing magic for a bit,but yeah. that’s one way to put it.”

Amino made his face convey slight annoyance, but inside he felt a pang of jealousy. That was how Patton use to look at him.

_ “You’re as bright as the stars above Loganberry. My starry night.” _

Amino pushed that down. No need for that.

“Ah I see you are still the same sentimental sap as you were before Patton. Now if you excuse me  have things to do-”

Just then the front door opened, 

“Daddy! Papa! Guess what I did at school today?!”

A small child bounded into the room. He launched himself at Patton, who caught him easily. 

“What happened Kiddo?”

“Me and Valerie were able to color together! We made a picture but I let her keep it cause she wanted to show her mama.” He then noticed Amino standing there. 

“Whose the man in a cape and an  outfit like a villain in the fairytales that you read me?”

Virgil and Patton both held back a laugh, Virgil actually letting it slip out a bit as he cared less. Patton put Thomas down and the child walked slightly closer to Amino. 

Amino looked at the child in annoyance. “This is the clothing I wear to show power and I am-”

“Logan!” Interjected Patton, “That’s Logan, my good friend. We use to be really close and were becoming friends again.”

Amino was confused by this but even he realized that if Cordis felt a need to lie, it must be serious. Because even if he found him foolish, he knew that Cordis, well Patton (What a foolish name), wouldn’t lie for un.. 

Unless that changed too.

Thomas smiled at Amino. “Hi Logan! I’m Thomas and I’m five years old.”

Amino gave a confused look. He knew Patton always wanted children and a family, but they had said it would be better for them not to as they would be too busy to give the children the proper attention that they needed to be happy. 

But he pushed that question aside for now, he doubt a child this small would be able to answer that. 

“Interesting, your father Cor-Patton and I seem to need to catch up.”

Most people would find his tone slightly rude but Thomas just smiled even more.

“Alright! See you later! Papa can I show you what I learned to do today?”

Virgil smiled and held out his arms so he could pick Thomas up. Thomas went in them and was lifted up. “Of course buddy!” He picked Thomas up and went to sit in the living room by the table.

Amino looked at Cordis. “We appear to have more discuss then I thought. Can we go upstairs to speak?”

Cordis nodded, and lead him to what he presumed was an office that was upstairs lose to Amino’s guest room. They sat across from each other at a desk.

“So where to begin?” Patton said, with a slightly joking tone, trying to lighten the mood. Amino kept his face straight. 

“Start with why you changed my name when you told Thomas.”

Patton looked away. “So Amino is not only old timey, it’s also kind of a name with a negative association. You’re not really supposed be named that cause some cultures think of you as a leader of evil or as a villain in history. So it would have been really shocking to see someone named that. It’s also a main reason I go by Patton now, it’s not really appropriate to be called Cordis. And I choose Logan because I feel it’s pretty fitting for you.”

Amino stared at him, “So you let me go down as a villain in history just because we disagreed.”

Patton just stared at him, all positivity fell off. “You tried to enslave humanity and murder me, multiple times. You literally tried to kill me like an hour ago.” 

“...And?”

Patton sighs, “Plus I did nothing, the battle between us wasn’t exactly private, when you were imprisoned, I  wasn’t doing well so I stopped appearing on Earth and I started doing my job at a distance, and the distance got further and further. But I still helped. I’ve kind of taken a back seat in my influence. Of course I protect, ut it’s not how it was when we protected back then.” He then took a breath, “But yeah they came to our own conclusions, hell, some think we are all powerful gods, some think we never existed. Both are wrong.”

Logan sighed, “So you have a family now. How did you get your child?”

Patton smiled slightly. “He appeared where we did.

Amino looked at him. “How is that possible? We lived there for centuries and it was only just us.”

Patton nods, “And after you were gone for many years. But about five years ago Thomas appeared and he’s been aging like a normal human. And then when Thomas was bit older, people of varying ages started appearing and a society has formed at an accelerated rate. It’s been amazing to watch honestly. I’m so proud of all my kiddos!” His happy demeanor came back at the end. 

Logan shook his head, “This is unexpected. I think I need some time to wrap my head around this.”

Patton nods “Understandable, I’m gonna go down stairs.” He gets up and goes to the door. He pauses as he reaches it. “Amino.”

Amino looks up.

“I know it’s hard but before anything you do here you have to know. That no matter how hard you try. You can’t ever go back. Try to accept and join in on the fun.” And with that he leaves. 

Cordis sighed to himself and sat on the bed. 

Despite what Patton said. He can’t help wanting his power back and everything else that was once his. 

And he plans on finding a way to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feedback is always appreciated! 
> 
> -Lissa


	4. Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan has to make a new plan.. Which leads him to meeting someone entirely new.

So apparently gaining his past position in society was harder than Logan had thought.

He had tried to many strategies but all had been failures to say the least. First he tried to just gain his magic ability back but that process had been too slow for him after about two months without any improvement. He really was at the magic of an average witch and this was counterproductive, very counterproductive. The only way ho could get that much power back was if he was able to acquire a gemstone that would bestow powers to him. That was hard do as he had no way of getting one. 

His next attempt started after he found a group of people who believed he was right. He succeeded at this after finding them on “The Internet” (Something that Logan had found wonderful for getting quick info) and was able to access the time and place of a meeting group of people who worshiped him and what he believed. He went to observe them and see if they were possible allies as he knew that until he had the powers he once did, he would need help.

This however proved to be a bust as these group of people were disgusting honestly. They regarded themselves as better when they weren’t particularly worthy in any way. They also caused a lot of violence and civil upset for no reason other than to cause it. They also took his quotations completely out of context which Logan found absolutely frustrating to put it lightly. 

With that being gone, he had no other possible allies. After doing some field research and studying at the library and on the web he realized that Patton wasn’t lying when he said that Cordis was not perceived well by the general public. Most spoke negatively of him when they spoke of him or talked about how he is used to represent many horrible things. While he usually wouldn't care, he  needed to network and this was impossible as Logan didn’t have anything good to offer others and he didn’t even have magical abilities to get others to believe that he had a lot to offer.

Logan sighed as he thought about all of this as he laid down on his bed. This was proving to be fruitless. He figured there was only one thing that they could really do.

Bide his time and try to “Join the fun” as Patton put it. Just until a better option came up.

It wasn’t really productive but for now Logan could not find a better option.

-

After making this decision Logan started small. He actually would participate in some of the activities going on such as watching movies. Which while Logan found pointless, he did in fact enjoy sometimes. Usually when they got to movies that had mystery or actual science behind him.( Once, outside of movie night, Patton had even showed him a genre known as documentaries. This was honestly very interesting to him and he had passed more time than he would like to admit watching documentaries on various topics.)

He also had begun to eat dinner with the family. Even though he didn’t need to eat much he did find some enjoyment from it, plus Patton was an amazing cook. There were many food Logan hadn’t heard of and he really enjoyed them. Virgil would also cook but he didn’t enjoy nearly as much 

However Virgil did love to bake as much as Patton did so they would often go to the bakery that they owned together every morning after sending Patton off to school.  

Patton was similar to how he was way back when but was different, h seemed more wise, more patient. But he was just as loving, as trusting, and still, too Logan a fool. Yet there was a strange feeling he got when he saw Virgil and Patton's happiness. It was a weird one, one he didn't know, let alone understand so he pushed it down like pushed down all other emotions. 

Virgil on the other hand was weird. Logan didn't really understand how Patton could get along with him. He was snarky and dry witted, dark, brooding, and only wore darker colors. Logan could tell that he didn't trust him. An understandable thing at the very least and he often would talk as if he's walking on  eggshells around him, scared he'll trigger Logan to acting irrationally, which was annoying at best. But he knew Patton saw something in him, so there had to be some good.

Thomas was the most interesting one to him. One, he still wasn't sure why now was the time that all of these people were showing up. Two, Thomas treated like he treated all the others, not really picking up on all the tension between the adults. He often would tell Logan interesting things that he had learned about at school that day and tell Logan with such excitement that even he had to find it endearing. He also would show Logan cool things he found like shiny rocks or books that had pretty pictures. Once or twice he had even asked Logan to read to him, which Logan would do.

Logan had done "bad" things (They weren't bad to him, he's doing what he knows is best.) but even he finds it hard to say no to kids as they are young and don’t deserve anything and to happen to them. Plus even he thought Thomas was adorable. Wanting to know everything which meant that he really did want to learn, which was a good trait to have.

However there was one downside to him waiting it out.

Most of the time, he was absolutely bored.

While in the last few months he had found observing the other three entertaining, he was bored as he didn't know what during the day when Virgil and Patton were at work and Thomas was at school or at others houses. 

Technically he could go back to his realm, see what they’re up to, but if those were going to be his people, he didn't want them to see him in this weakened state. 

Plus if the people down here are so touchy about Cordis, he could only imagine those who actually lived where the realm felt about him. 

But in any case he needed to past the time and he decided to walk around the nearby town to see if there’s anything at least slightly interesting.. Patton and Virgil gave him a lift in the morning and took him to the bakery. 

After they arrived Logan off on his own, seeing nothing too interesting. Deciding that he may as well go to the library and enjoy some form of information, he turned into that direction. However, before he got there there was something that peaked his interest. It was a store that sold and showcased rare magical items. What interested him however was a sign advertising the  _ The Gem Of Veritas _ .

-

Roman's day was getting more and more boring and he couldn't do a thing about it. He was sitting beside the entrance to the museum portion of the Magic-Shop/Museum that he worked at full time. 

Usually he loved his job enough, he liked seeing all the magical items and telling people about them. And even liked seeing everyone who would come through. 

But today had been awful. Barely any customers had come in, making today unbelievably slow, he sighed as he saw the clock. This day was going to be horrible he could already tell. The only good thing was that his friend Remy was also working today but even that wasn't working for him as Remy was currently restocking some of the shelves in the other part of the building. 

He was sure that this would be the case, until he came into the room.

He being the most handsome man Roman had ever seen in his entire life. He had the darkish brown hair that was slightly long. His skin was pale with freckles scattered across his face, mostly over his nose. He was wearing a black shirt and dark blue tie with some jeans and black shoes. He was short, Roman guessed about 5'2. He was looking around the shop and finally caught Roman staring at him. Ro blushed after he was caught. 

The man came up to him with a blank expression, he looked up at Roman. "Excuse me sir, do you know where I can find the  _ Gem Of Veritas? _ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback if you are able!

**Author's Note:**

> This is really experimental for me so feedback would be really appreciated!


End file.
